So Small
by Covert Commander
Summary: Alfred left his friend, Arthur, back in England when he moved to America. Years later, he comes back to discover something about Arthur's family he should've stayed there with him for. But now that Arthur's little Alfie has grown up, it makes everything in the past seem so small. USUK, family drama. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A thirteen year old Alfred Jones runs and pushes through leafy bushes aiming for his goal of his usual hide out clearing in the middle of the woods between his and his friend's house. He's running out of breath when he sees somewhat of a spotlight of sun on the grass. He bursts out of the bushes, heaving heavily; he looks around for his friend. He doesn't see the Brit anywhere yet, he decides to sit on the big patch of grass. "Hope Artie gets here soon." His British accent says as he checks his watch. He looks to the sky and closes his vividly blue eyes, he always told his mom he needed glasses. '_When we get enough money you can'_ she always says. He's kind of reluctant to get them, hopefully the other students won't think he's nerdy for having glasses. He can feel the wind blowing through his hair, he smiles and takes a deep breath in.

Alfred feels a kick to his arms that held him up, instantly his back is to the ground. He hits his head hard, but when he opens his eyes he sees his best friend, fifteen year old Arthur Kirkland. "You should be doing more productive things then lying around." Arthur says.

"I was waiting for you." Alfred said, still on the ground. Arthur chuckles a little, and then extends his hand for the younger lad to get up from his grassy bed.

"You know, I almost didn't come today. I had a lot of important things to do." Arthur said. He looked down to Alfred, one day he'll grow. But for now, he's up to Arthur's chin, which means Arthur has more authority (in his mind).

"Nothing's more important than hanging out with your best friend… right?" Alfred cautiously asked.

Arthur looked at him skeptically, "Well…" he looked away. He looked back to the boy with the worried expression on his face. He smiled and chuckles, "I'm just kidding, Alfie." He puts a hand on the younger's head and messes up his hair.

"Don't call me that! My mum calls me that. I'm not a baby." He grumbles.

"You call me Artie and I'm okay with it." Arthur pointed out.

"Because, you're like my big brother Artie." Alfred responded and then he hugged the older blond.

Arthur was caught off guard by the embrace. Wasn't Alfred a little too old for hugging? He humbly smiled and rubbed Alfred's blond locks, "I'll tell you what, you can keep calling me Artie, and once you're taller than me I'll stop calling you Alfie." Arthur negotiated.

"Bet on it! I'm going to be so much taller, you'll need a ladder to talk to me!" Alfred separated himself from Arthur.

Arthur laughed at his naivety. "Okay."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alfred made his way to a big tree with a barely reachable branch, "We can climb this tree." He suggested.

Arthur gave an incredulous look, "Alfie, I'm too old for that." He rolled his eyes at the boy already sitting on the branch.

"Artie, remember this: grow up, but never grow old." Alfred laughed.

"I'm not getting up there." Arthur refused. From a distance, he could hear a male voice calling his name-no doubt, his stepfather. He quickly stretched his hand out for Alfred's. "Help me up, hurry!"

Alfred took his hand and pulled his friend up; the two were hidden by the leaves of the tree they sat upon. "Artie, what's- mph!" Arthur covered the younger blond's mouth with his hand before he could finish his sentence. The older Brit listened carefully. He looked down to the clearing and saw the image of his stepfather. His eyes opened wide as his pulse increased.

His stepfather looked around at the clearing, he couldn't find Arthur anywhere. He decided to give up his less than thorough search and thought he'd be back any minute now. He left the not so hidden place to go back to their house.

Arthur relinquished Alfred's mouth from his hand. Alfred gave an over exaggerated breath out, "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Hey, don't talk like that, you little brat." Arthur chastised.

"Why didn't you want your stepdad to find you?" Alfred questioned. Arthur dropped from the tree.

"Because, if he finds me, he'll make me do more work that I have no interest in doing." Alfred hopped down from the branch. Arthur looked towards the direction of his house, not to Alfred.

"Art-"

"I have to go now, he'll probably send my mum to find me now." He picked up his back pack and slug it on one shoulder, "I'll probably see you tomorrow, if not, then the next day."

"Okay." Alfred said, confused.

"He knows where this place is… we'll have to find a new one." Arthur commented as he made his way back to his house. With his friend gone, Alfred retreated to his house as well.

…

Arthur walked into his house. He silently closed the front door and tried creeping up the stairs to his room.

"Arthur…?" his stepfather said sternly. He sat on the Brit's bed, waiting for his return to the household. Arthur dropped his bag next to the door as he closed it.

"What?" he asked, though there was no indication he wanted to hear what the older man said.

"Where have you been?" his father –only by marriage, and in no way an actual father- asked.

"Nowhere." Arthur lied noncommittally, looking off to the side.

"You were with that Jones twat again, weren't you?" he said more than asked.

"He's not a twat! He's… he's my little brother." Arthur viscously responded.

"You already have two other brothers. You're sure as hell not getting another from your mum and me." He said.

"I don't want that picture in my head." Arthur said, disgusted.

His stepfather stood, he gently rested his hands on both of Arthur's arms. "You're old enough to know the things adults do." He tried making Arthur look at him. Reluctantly, the emerald eyed Brit looked up to the man. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Arthur pushed him away, "No, not today. I'm serious." Arthur resisted.

"Your mother's out for work. I wonder if she'd be happy to hear her youngest son is," he tightened his grip a little harder and pulled Arthur closer to his face, "a disrespectful little brat."

"I wonder if she'd be happy to hear that her husband's a pedophile!" he released himself from his stepfather's grasp. An intense, yet controlled, fire scorched in the older man's hazel eyes.

…

"Arthur! …Arthur!" Alfred called out, in a hushed voice. He wanted to find Arthur, but if someone else found him, that'd be bad.

The taller Brit came from behind him and covered his mouth, he came very close to his ear as he angrily whispered, "Shut up, you twit! Do have any idea what would happen if he found this place again?!"

Alfred panicked, he looked behind him to try seeing his friend, but he still couldn't. Arthur released his mouth and he took a hardy exhale. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Arthur looked away, "Nothing. Couldn't sleep to well last night." He lied.

Alfred sat on the grass, "Sit with me." He requested.

"Uh… I'd rather not." Arthur avoided. His lower back was still sore from the previous night.

"O-okay, then." He rubbed the back of his head. "Artie, I have to tell you something." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Hm? What is it?" Arthur asked.

Alfred stood and looked to the distance, "Um, I'm moving." He said solemnly.

"What? To where?" Arthur asked, his voice tinged with more worry than he'd wanted.

"America. My mum, Matthew, and I are going there to live with my dad, since his new job is over there." Alfred said.

"But… what about school and your friends?" _What about me?_ Arthur really wanted to ask, but didn't.

Alfred sighed and turned around, for dramatic effect, but mostly so Arthur wouldn't make him cry or see him cry. "That's what I asked my mum, but she didn't care. We're leaving next week no matter what. She's probably packing everything right now."Alfred explained.

_You're just going to leave me here with that creep my mother married?! I thought you were my friend, my little brother! You're nothing but a cowardly brat, Alfred Jones!_ Arthur tried screaming. He wanted to be mad, to be furious at his younger friend, but couldn't bring himself to be. It wasn't his fault his family was leaving. _Who's going to be there for me the morning after that asshole's sexual assault on me?_

"I know it's kind of sudden, hopefully we can write to each other or something." He looked slightly over his shoulders. "Artie…?" he asked and turned fully around, but Arthur was already gone.

Arthur ran with all his speed. Preferably, he didn't want to be home, but his only sanctuary had just given him the worst heartbreak his fifteen year old heart had been through. He hated Alfred, he hated his stepfather, he hated his mother, he hated his brothers. He hated himself. Tears ran down his eyes, making it hard to see where he was going, he didn't need to know, he already knew which ways to go anyway. He opened the back door and slammed it as he ran to his room.

"Hey!" his stepfather called at the harsh noise in the echoing house. He made his way to Arthur's room to see him bawling in his pillow. "What's the matter?" he concernedly asked.

"Alfred's moving." He sobbed and heaved.

His stepfather sat on the bed next to him and put an arm around him. Though, he was probably not the person he wanted to be anywhere near him, but he needed _someone_ to comfort him.

"Aww well, you can visit him sometime, right?" he said.

"No, I can't! He's going to America!" Arthur said. He leaned onto the older man's shoulder and was brought into a comforting hug.

"That means you should spend all the time you have left with him together." Arthur's stepfather said.

"No! I hate him! I hate him for leaving me!" Arthur said.

Silence and Arthur's sobbing befell the room, "Arthur, what do I always say? The only people who will love you are family. I love you, your family loves you." He spoke.

"Right now I don't feel like loving anyone." A prepubescent Arthur said.

Arthur cut through the woods with haste to get to Alfred's house before he left him forever. He pushed and scratched his way through the bushes. His lungs failing to product the oxygen he needed to make the trip, but as he made it to the daylight he smiled that he made his destination. When he burst through the leaves he saw Alfred packing boxes into a big orange van. Arthur took deep breaths just to get at least some air in his system. "Alfred!" he called.

The younger teen looked to the woods where he had been called. His mother, setting a different box in the big van, looked at the young British boy as well. Alfred looked to his mom as if he was asking to go see his friend. Reluctantly, his mother nodded with a sour face. Alfred ran to Arthur with a confused face as he stood over the folded teenager. "Artie…? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you off." Arthur replied, standing up straight.

"I didn't think you would, you ran off so suddenly yesterday." Alfred said.

"Sorry about that." Arthur said. A silent moment ran between them, increasing awkwardness. Alfred looked back to his mother, he pushed Arthur back with him to the side of the house where his mother couldn't see. "Alfred what're you-" before he could finish his sentence, Alfred kissed him. He kissed him! Arthur opened his eyes wide in complete shock. His first kiss… was with Alfred! Well, technically, it wasn't his _first_kiss. Unfortunately that step dad bastard took that from him. But that was his first _real_ kiss with someone semi-his age.

When Alfred pulled back he gave no explanation, no reason behind the sudden action, nothing. He only smiled and ran back to his mother's car. The vehicle started its engine and drove off. Arthur ran to the street for an explanation, knowing he'd never get one, but doing it anyway. The question of why he was kissed that day would haunt him for a vast majority of his life.

**Another new story! After this one, I'm definetly working on the new chapters of H2F and WHIV. Please don't kill me! Favorites, Follows, and Reviews would be heavenly! Love all of you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later...**

Arthur tugged at his tight tie just a little bit. He sat up straight in front of a man swaying back and forth in a rolly chair observing his resume. He clicked his pen multiple times, sending Arthur on edge with every click and making him fidget in his seat. He furrowed his eyebrows and put down the paper. The interviewer stood from his chair and slowly walked behind him, everything he did was quite slow even his speech patterns, "Arthur, your resume... it's not very impressive to say the least." he said.

"I haven't had much experience with careers, no, but I am a fast learner and hard working." Arthur replied, looking to the side.

"No college experience, either." He said. He gently laid his hands on Arthur's shoulders, starting to massage them. "But I do believe you're a fast learner."

Arthur looked down to his lap shortly, then back up. He breathed in an aggravated breath. _Not again._ He said to himself.

The standing man leaned to his ear, "Though, I have a feeling you already know what to do." he whispered, trying to be seductive yet to Arthur it was creepy.

_Why am I always forced into homosexuality? _Arthur closed his eyes. He let out another hot breath. He stood from his chair and turned to the man, slowly he stretched his arms hanging on the interviewer's shoulders. He smirked, "Does this mean I have the job?"

The evil man smiled. Arthur breathed a small chuckle. Quickly, his smirk faded as did the man's. Arthur forcefully (and painfully) jabbed his knee to the man's groin. He let go of the man's shoulders and clutched his hair to bang his head on the desk, adding to the conglomerate of pain. Arthur stormed out of the room as the man writhed in the fetal position on the floor, clutching his groin area.

Though loud moans of pain were heard, Arthur smiled to the assistant behind the desk, "Have a nice day." he said as if nothing was wrong and he didn't just make sure that man never reproduced. He left the office in a hidden rage.

* * *

Arthur stopped in the car park of his small condo. He shut off the engine and sat in his vehicle for a moment longer. His smooth hands rubbed against the steering wheel up and down briefly, he gripped it semi-tightly for a second. The Brit rested his elbows on the steering wheel and laid his head in his hands. He felt his fingers scratch their way through his scalp of hair. They dragged their way back down his face, once again he kept his face in the palms. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to cry.

"Every time." he sobbed. "Every-fucking-time!" he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. This had been yet another job interview that had ended in an attempt of sexual harassment.

Ever since his first interview in high school, that had been happening. The first time he'd fell for it. He thought that's just how to get ahead in life, he found out later that wasn't right. He'd begun to think that was all he'd ever be good for; sex. It had almost completely diminished his confidence completely. He never applied for any colleges because... what college would want to have him attend there? He was never really good at any skills nor subjects. He wasn't interested in any hobbies or after school activities either, for that matter.

Arthur wiped his tears away and made his way to his room. Once his door was closed, he leaned against the wall and completely removed the infernal tie choking him. After a quick stress relieving breath, he pushed himself off of the wall to go change into more comfortable clothing.

After dressing, he found his way to his bedroom. There, he plummeted onto his bed. Arthur rubbed his temples and groaned in displeasure, he climbed his way up to the grey pillows where he rested his head. "Jackarses." His whole face scrunched in deep emotional pain. Was this really what his life had been brought to? Almost every man he met, they'd have an ulterior motive to get him in bed? He was a person, not a piece of meat. Why couldn't any one see that?

_Would one interview without a sexual pass at me be too much to ask for? Someone that reaches for my hand instead of my arse? Someone that actually wants to make love to me instead of just fuck me? A person to fall asleep with rather than_ sleep _with? Someone that loves me and cares for me, who's whole day is brightened by just my smile in the morning? Somebody that's also my best friend, and not just my lover? Is any of that too much to ask for? Or am I just wasting my time wishing on dead, burned out stars and fairy tales? Relying too much on cinematic romances blinding me on how the real world sees me? Someone, at least, to freaking talk to about all of this would suffice. Is there _anyone_ in the world to love Arthur Kirkland? Probably not.__ No, there is no 'probably'. No one would ever be in love with a jobless slut like me. _Arthur squeezed his pillow as he relented on how his life would forever be a lonely one. That night, he cried himself to sleep. An art he'd practically mastered by now.

* * *

_*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZ*... *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZ*_ rang through Arthur's apartment, very harshly. Arthur tried shrugging it off and shouting at it to shut up. After countless failed attempts to quieten the infernal doorbell, Arthur reluctantly removed himself from his bed. He walked across the cool wooden floors he'd grown accustomed to being barefoot on as he walked from his bedroom to the front door. Once he arrived to the door, he raised himself higher to look through the small eyepiece in the door. A clueless boy looked around to the surroundings that were outside, which weren't much since he was in a hallway. He chewed at his lip, trying to occupy himself until the owner of the complex opened the door. He looked... familiar to Arthur. He must've imagined the likeliness of the stranger, because Arthur would remember someone _this_ attractive. The Brit returned to normal height and opened the door.

"Hello?" he said with an incredulous look.

"Oh, hey, dude! Arthur Kirkland, right?" the man asked. American. Arthur almost melted at the sound of his voice, not to mention when he said his name.

"Yes." Arthur tried to sound coy.

"Wheew! Good, this is like the third time I tried finding the right room. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." Arthur said, sort of spaced out, "Oh, you mean in the house, uh uh yeah sure." he nervously brushed his hair out of his face.

"Awesome!" the nameless American said and entered into the home. As Arthur closed the door, he hit his palm on his head for making such a foolish assumption. "Wow, this is a really nice place ya have." the American said looking around the place.

"Thank you." Arthur said. After a moment of wondering who this man is, Arthur asked him, "Not trying to sound inconsiderate, but who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I think I'd know the name of my best friend." the man said like it was obvious. He turned around to face Arthur, "Arthur, it's me. You don't remember me? I know its been a while, but c'mon... you can't forget about me. Alfred...?" the American, Alfred, said.

Arthur still looked confused as the awkward silence grew longer. No answer was said to Alfred.

Alfred looked off and then back on with an uncomfortable sigh, "Um... Alfie?" he tried.

Arthur's vision of the man before him flashed back to a thirteen year old blonde with an adorable laugh, then it quickly flashed back to the man in front of him now. Arthur's jaw dropped, "Alfie!" he exclaimed and walked over to the grown boy for a hug. He was glad that it was returned, he felt Alfred's chest muscles against his chest that he almost didn't want to end the hug. Unfortunately, he had to or else he would seem weird. When they separated, they slid their arms but kept their hands held onto one another. They examined each other and all the changes they'd gone through, but when they realized they were two grown men holding hands they let go. "I guess I can't call you Alfie anymore, since your taller than me now." Arthur said.

Alfred shrugged and chuckled. "A lot happens in ten years, y'know?"

"Wow, ten years." Arthur said slowly. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah, and look at you! You've done so well with yourself!" Alfred complimented. If he wasn't a childhood friend, Arthur would've looked away with a big red blush sprinkled on his face. He reminded himself to keep his color in tact.

"What about you?" He grabbed at Alfred's arms, "Mr. Muscle man over here." he joked. Alfred laughed, Arthur finally thought of the question that was really on his mind. "And what happened to your accent?"

"Huh? Oh, America. When I was in school all the girls thought it was so cool being British, and they'd just crawl all over me wanting to hear my accent. It got so tiring I just kinda developed an American accent. I've gotten so used to it that I don't even hear it anymore." Alfred explained.

"Oh, I guess that works out fine then." Arthur said. "How come you're back in London then?"

"I'm moving here. I missed it too much. Actually, I was kind of wondering if I could stay here with you for a while. With a place this big, you'll probably never even know I was here." Alfred said

"No its no bother at all. Of course you can stay here, I have plenty of space." Arthur confirmed.

"Great! Thanks, man." With one last hug, Alfred left to retrieve his bags from his rental car that was parked in the car park underground, Arthur went along with him of course. The spent the rest of the day catching up and recalling old memories of better times with each other until they began to get hungry. Alfred let Arthur drive him to a restaurant of his choice, since he didn't quite remember the town too well.

"Arthur, I'm so glad you haven't changed a bit! Scratch that, you're even funnier now!" Alfred said as he and Arthur finished laughing from a previous humor filled conversation. The waiter waltzed over to hand them their check for their meals. "Here, lemme pay for it." Alfred offered and opened the tablet that held their check.

"Um, are you sure you have the correct currency?" Arthur asked.

Alfred closed the tablet and handed it to Arthur in defeat, "Guess not, but I'm gonna pay you back for it once I get the right type of money, alright?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he set an approximate amount of money for the bill, "Sure" he chuckled with sarcasm. When the waiter came back, he took their check and Arthur got a text. It definitely wasn't a text he was happy about; it had come from Reece, his stepfather. It instructed him to meet up with him, no doubt for another one of their 'afternoons'. Arthur tried not to seem disappointed in front of Alfred, but he did furrow his eyebrows briefly.

"So, dude, do you have the day to mess around with your old friend?" Alfred asked with bright smile. It was impossible for Arthur to not smile at the gleam of it.

"Unfortunately not. I'm sorry, but I have to meet up with someone right now. So, we need to head back so I can get my car." Arthur somewhat rushed.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Let's go." Alfred started to stand. They reached the condominium and Arthur handed Alfred the keys to their room and told him he'd be back late and that he'd call him when he needed the door to be opened. _Thanks for letting me stay here, again._ Alfred said and Arthur assured him it was fine and he appreciated the company. Arthur's temporary happy nature whittled away after Alfred left for the room, for he knew where he was going and what he (unfortunately) had to do.

* * *

Alfred unlocked the door to his and Arthur's place, he relished incredibly about his new roommate. He smiled to himself, tossing the key up and into his hand and then made his way to the couch. His thumb padded over the key for a little bit. "He's just as incredible as before." he mused. "And I get to be his roommate!" Alfred slightly jumped on the seat cushion. "Al, don't get ahead of yourself. Jus 'cuz your his roommate, doesn't mean he's gonna agree to go out with you. I just need to give it some time, let him get adjusted to seeing me as a grown up instead of a teenager, and when the time's just right- cross your fingers and hope to God he doesn't kick you out. It would be kind of a bummer if I came all the way over for him to get kicked out for just asking him if we could start dating." He relaxed himself in the back of the couch and disregarded the key into his right pocket. "You kinda screwed yourself with that whole 'Big Brother Artie' thing all those years ago, don'tcha think?" he asked himself rhetorically while chuckling.

* * *

Reece opened the door, Arthur standing on the porch. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" he said noncommittally, starting to remove garments of clothing and stepping into the house. Reese, with an rotten smile, followed after.

**Meant to put this up earlier, but hey, *shrug* I've been so lazy. Okay, as for the Stepfather and Arthur situation I feel as if if I wrote out the details of their 'events' some people would hate me and others would feel satisfied that I wrote out just what fucked up things happen. IDK, if you leave a review of which you'd prefer, what ever way wins I'll incorporate.**

**Or just reviews in general would be superfataboulos to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, some people wanted the stepfather scene, others didn't. So, I put it in there but it's not graphic, hope it satisfies everyone.**

Arthur's face was slammed into the pillows. His snarl like that of a viscous animal against his stepfather's grip. Already shirtless, with his posterior raised in the air. Reece had both Arthur's wrists behind the younger's back. He leaned to Arthur's ear, "It took you longer than usual to get here today." he said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't in the biggest rush to get molested." Arthur gritted.

Reece shoved his head farther down in the pillows, "You little shit, don't get to be a smart arse with me." he spat.

"Fine, I was having lunch with my new roommate." Arthur said.

"Roommate? I didn't allow you a roommate." Reece said.

"What concern is it to you? You have less of my rent to pay if I have someone splitting it." Arthur shot over his shoulder.

Reece had a disappointing glare on his face, "Pants off." he commanded an backed away slightly. With a viscous look, Arthur obeyed. Reece removed his clothing a well, making Arthur wait in the doggy position a little longer. He didn't know if the older man had a condom on or not, what he did know was that he was just abruptly entered with out so much as a warning. He balled his fists and winced in pain. He gritted his teeth as well, God how he hated every second of this constant treatment.

"I'll tell you why your 'roommate' pisses me off," Reece started, "I'm a very powerful man, meaning I don't like others taking my property." he said.

"What? You don't like the other kids playing with your toys, dick?" Arthur shot over through his gritted teeth.

"Exactly. When I married your mother, she, your brothers, and you became my property." he said.

Arthur's inner fire of rage intensified upon hearing his own mother being called 'property'. "I get it, your jealous." Arthur responded, but got a harsh thrust for saying it.

"Shut it, tosser." Reese said with extra venom.

* * *

After nine o' clock, Arthur made his way into his apartment. Alfred was sitting on the couch as he came in. He observed the very slight limp in Arthur's walk, his face down, and a slightly angry expression or was it sadness? "Arthur...?" he said.

"I'm taking a shower and then going to bed." he said bluntly and walked into the hallway.

"O-okay." Alfred quietly said, he took a moment to contemplate his next move, only a moment. he wasn't much of a thinker. He decided to quietly make his way to Arthur's bathroom. He heard slight sounds of sobbing. "Arthur...?" he called.

Arthur gasped, "Alfred?!"

Alfred turned his head away, "I'm not looking." he said, as if he even could with the curtains blocking his sight anyway. He took a seat on the toilet lid. "I just wanted to catch up a little, I've been gone a while, I feel like I've missed out on a lot." Alfred decided to avoid asking what Arthur did while he was gone tonight. He did feel a little weird talking to a shower curtain, though.

"What do you want to catch up on?" Arthur asked, solemnly but continuing to wash himself.

"Uh,..." Alfred looked to the floor and messed with his hands, he kept his head down but lifted his eyes to the curtains, "Do you... have a girlfriend?" He tried hiding the slight twinge of hopefulness that the answer was no.

"No." Arthur said bluntly. He knew he shouldn't be acting nasty like this to poor Alfred, it wasn't his fault he'd had a horrible night, but he couldn't help but sounding bitter. He didn't even know Alfred was doing a little happy dance on his toilet about his availability.

"Wait, um... boyfriend?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"No." Arthur said. His voice told Alfred he didn't have a boyfriend, but wasn't _against_ the idea of one.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm single, too. I guess you could say I was _waiting for the right person_." Alfred said the last part leaning into the curtains from the toilet lid, trying to 'subtly' hint at Arthur.

"Hope you find her or him." Arthur said. Alfred sighed at his obliviousness and rolled his eyes. "Was there something other than my relationship status you wanted to talk about or what?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I wanted to know what you do for a living? This place's awesome, you've got to be making big bucks for something like this!" Alfred said.

"I don't have a job." Arthur said.

"What? How do you pay for this?!" Alfred said, not knowing he'd just tore into a topic Arthur would've rather not ever mentioned. Not to Alfred, he'd never let him know.

"M-my step-father pays for it." Arthur said. He grabbed his arms and rubbed up his slender biceps, the shower water running down his body and washing away the soap he'd lathered himself with.

"For real?! Wow, I knew Reece had a lot of money but this is crazy! You get this great place for yourself for free." Alfred looked all over. Why did he have to say the things he did. Arthur was _trying_ to no let him know about their 'deal'.

Arthur's large eyebrow twitched, "It's **not** free." he said. "Nothing in life is free."

"What're you talking about?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head even though Alfred wouldn't be able to see it, "Nothing, next question."

Alfred furrowed his brow and crinkled his nose a bit. "Fine. Uhhhh, where did you go to college? You were so smart when we were kids, I thought you'd go to, like, huge universities and-"

"I didn't go to college. Hence, why I don't have a job." Arthur cut him off.

"Oh... Arthur, have you done _anything_ with your life since I left?" Alfred asked, concerned.

Arthur closed his eyes, "No... not really." he answered. A silent moment fell upon them, (apart from the shower water pouring down) Arthur didn't want to say anything, Alfred didn't want to say anything. The pause was tense between them.

"Arthur..." Alfred began.

"Anyway, we've been talking for too long about me. What about you? Did you go to college? Do you work now?" Arthur meandered the conversation.

"Uh, yeah. I went to college, just got a building degree, nothing special. I had to get one so I could work with my dad's company. I was on with them for a few years until my dad told me they were opening up a branch here so I just took the first plane over here. I missed this place so much. When I found your name and address, I wanted to ask if we could live together. Thanks for that, by the way." Alfred explained.

"No problem. You've barely been here a day and you've already got a job. A job that you love." Arthur said, lightening his tone.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Alfred said. "It pays pretty well, too. Too bad I don't spend that much money a lot." He tried a second time to make Arthur see what he was trying to get at earlier, "I need someone to spend it on, someone I can buy things for: like clothes, nice dates, et cetera."

"I think whoever your right one is will be lucky to have someone like you." Arthur said, still oblivious to Alfred's hinting. Alfred felt like ripping his hair out.

_Why is he tormenting my heart like this?_ Alfred thought, _I told him that whole story of how I flew all the way over from America to see him, to live with him, for him. Geez, this guy doesn't get flirting at all._ With his thoughts distracting him, Alfred didn't hear that Arthur turned his shower off.

"Alfred...?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Alfred said hopefully, maybe he'd taken the hint after all.

"Could you hand me a towel?" he asked.

"Wha- oh." He grabbed the towel on the rack next to him and (while looking away) reached his hand behind the curtains and handed Arthur the towel. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Arthur said. He pulled back the curtains to reveal he had he towel around his waist.

_Holy fuck!_ Alfred thought as he stood in front of the shower with a red face and wide eyes.

"Um, could you move please?" Arthur asked, half polite half rude. Alfred scooted to the side. "I'd love to continue this chat, but I'm dreadfully tired. We pick up where we left off tomorrow." Arthur said, grabbing another towel, wiping his hair, and exiting the bathroom.

"Uh, s-sure." Alfred said like an adolescent going through puberty. His body stayed motionless for a few minutes. Alfred, now non-paralyzed, walked to his room. He sat on the edge of he bed and took a moment to breathe, because evidently when he was around Arthur he couldn't. He scooted to the pillows, and interlaced his fingers over his stomach. "Well, he's single- that's a start, not against being in a relationship, another good point." _Nothing in life is free_. Arthur's voice rang in Alfred's head. "What'd he mean by that, anyway?" he pondered. "He said his step-dad pays for his rent and bills. He must work for him! No, wait, he said he doesn't work. He must be giving Reece something in return. But what?" Alfred was thinking, hard. The wheels in his head were spinning as fast as they could, but the situation puzzled him to no end. _I'm sorry, but I have to meet up with someone right now. _He must've met up with Reece. "But, when he came home, he was..." Remembering Arthur's limp returning home made Alfred's eyes open as wide as they could and his jaw dropped. It clicked. _That's _what Reece was getting out of this.

"FUCK NO!" Alfred yelled, busting down Arthur's bedroom door. Arthur had his knees to his chest and his head buried in his arms, looking out the window until Alfred burst in.

"Alfred, what the hell are you yelling about?" Arthur asked him like he was crazy.

Alfred grabbed him by the arms, "What is he doing to you?!" Alfred shouted.

"What are you so mad about?" Arthur asked.

"Reece, what is he doing to you?! Tell me!" Alfred forced.

Arthur looked to the side, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Alfred loosened his grip and soothed his hands over Arthur's arms. "Well, it stops right now." he commanded.

The Brit scoffed, "You think if I could, I would've thirteen years ago? It's not that simple, Alfred."

_Thirteen years? _"Artie..."

Arthur chuckled, "Artie? No, Artie died a long, long time ago. And what's left of him is a... worthless slut now."

"You're not worthless. And you're not a slut because someone _makes_ you have sex with them." Alfred tried comforting him.

"Really? What good am I? I have no college experience, not job history, and am emotionally distressed everyday of my life." Arthur said.

"But, that doesn't make you worthless. You do have a purpose, Arthur, you just haven't found it yet. If anything, _he's_ the one that's worthless. Why don't you tell your mother about all of this?" Alfred said.

"No, I couldn't do that to her. She loves him too much. When my father died, she was a horrible mess until she found him. If it means her happiness, then I can put up with keeping my mouth shut."Arthur sat on the bed. Alfred sat with him, Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. "It's just been so long, I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of not even being able to tell anyone, you're the only one who knows."

Alfred put an arm around him and stroked his hair, it still had remains of water in it, "I'm always here for you, Arthur. No matter what." Alfred said.

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you." he breathed in and out, "I mean it, whoever ends up with you should know how lucky they really are."

Alfred pursed his lips and looked to a wall in the bedroom. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess it's just a matter of time, then."

**Here's another chapter for you all. Sorry for the wait, I really want to continue this and other stories, but lack of motivation is a bitch :P. If you****'re going to school soon, have a great year and good luck with grades and maintaining a social life. I'll try to do the same- key word TRY. Anyway, I love you all, and I hope you'll leave a follow, favorite, or a review. I'm always available to PM, too, if you want. Whatever the case, I hope you liked the chapter, if you didn't, I'm sorry... I'll do better next time  
**

**Less than 3 you guys, less than 3.**


End file.
